Talk:Fraggles
more? From the previous list... * Pedley Fraggle - Episode 408: A Brush with Jealousy * Yvette Fraggle - Episode 412: Space Frog Follies * Freda Fraggle —Scott (message me) 17:55, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Fraggles' measurement of time User:HalfShadow added a paragraph about the Fraggles' means of measuring time -- that they understand a day and a year, but not a week or a month. Is there a source for that? Where in the series do they not understand what a week means? -- Danny (talk) 22:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Due to lack of inactivity, I added a cite tag for now until we figure it out. —Scott (talk) 18:41, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::In Episode 118: The Minstrels, Cantus stated he'd found his flute "many many many days ago", suggesting they have no term for time longer than a day or a year. HalfShadow 23:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think that necessarily means they don't understand a week or a month. That's likely just that "ancient-wisdom-elder" speak (for lack of a better name). ---- Jesse (talk) 00:49, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Also in Episode 109: The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles, Gobo mentions the treasure map he found was made "a milion squintillion days ago". I honestly don't think they have an understanding of weeks or months Frankly, I'm unsure how they measure years, to be honest. HalfShadow 03:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But that's just your presumption, and then there's Episode 105: The Thirty-Minute Work Week (explaining Fraggles have to work thirty minutes out of every week). We can get into fan theories as to how long a Fraggle day or week is, but it's really best not to go into it at all (and we'd have to go through every episode to prove that they never mentioned months or years, either). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:17, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Fraggle Reproduction I'd like to add something about Fraggle reproduction and I'm having trouble finding a source. I know I read or heard somewhere, though I'm not sure if it was in the DVD documentaries or an interview, that ultimately a decision was made not to explain how Fraggles were born, despite earlier considering having them be hatched (which is why they wonder what an egg is in Episode 201: Wembley's Egg), and that's also why they stopped showing mothers holding baby fraggles in group shots. So if anyone can find the source faster than I can, it would be appreciated. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:44, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :It's the Terry Angus interview on Muppet Central. http://www.muppetcentral.com/articles/interviews/angus3.shtml Interesting addendum, though: In The Terrible Tunnel, the Storyteller Fraggle starts to tell the story of the Famous Fedora Fraggle (at Mokey's request), but doesn't get very far before Wembley interrupts her. All we hear is, "The Famous Fedora Fraggle was first hatched on the first--" So this episode must have been made before the decision not to "go there." -GrantHarding 19:48, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Right, it was considered and then abandoned. I could have sworn I'd seen concept art of a Fraggle hatching as well, though. Still, good to have a source then. Andrew Leal (talk) 19:50, 16 May 2006 (UTC)